Legend of the Five Rings Books
The following divisions are greatly arbitrary, and generally reflect similarities in titles. The sub-sections are either alphabetized or in chronological order, whichever makes more sense for the section in question. The "Way of" section is alphabetical for the Great Clans, then chronological for the following releases. Core Rule Books * Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire (3001) * Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Player's Guide (3101) * Legend of the Five Rings, Second Edition: Game Master's Guide (3102) * Legend of the Five Rings, Roleplaying Game, Third Edition (3200) "Way of" * Way of the Crab (3007) * Way of the Crane (3009) * Way of the Dragon (3003) * Way of the Lion (3010) * Way of the Phoenix (3017) * Way of the Scorpion (3008) * Way of the Unicorn (3005) * Way of the Minor Clans (3021) * Way of the Naga (3014) * Way of the Wolf (3025) * Way of Shinsei (3028) * Way of Shadow (3013) * Way of the Shadowlands (3030) * Way of the Nezumi (3032) * Way of the Samurai (3106) * Way of the Ninja (3107) * Way of the Shugenja (3108) * Way of the Open Hand (3042) * Way of the Daimyo (3043) * Way of the Thief (3044) "Secrets of" * Secrets of the Crab (3036) * Secrets of the Crane (3037) * Secrets of the Dragon (3038) * Secrets of the Lion (3026) * Secrets of the Mantis (3034) * Secrets of the Phoenix (3035) * Secrets of the Scorpion (3027) * Secrets of the Shadowlands (3039) * Secrets of the Unicorn (3029) Winter Court Series * Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun (3016) * Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita (3024) * Winter Court: Kyuden Asako (3030) Adventures B - Bushido Series * Code of Bushido (B-1; 4003) * Legacy of the Forge (B-2; 4006) I - Intrigue Series * Honor's Veil (I-1; 4001) * Bells of the Dead (I-2; 4009) M - High magic Series * Midnight's Blood (M-1; 4005) * Void in the Heavens (M-2; 4007) S - Shadowlands Series * Tomb of Iuchiban (S-1; 3012) * Twilight Honor (S-2; 4004) * Lesser of Two Evils (S-3; 4008) L - City of Lies * City of Lies (L-1; 3004) * Night of a Thousand Screams (L-2; 4002) O - Otosan Uchi * Otosan Uchi (3020) Campaign Settings * Time of the Void (3033) * Hidden Emperor (3047) * The Four Winds (3201) Miscellaneous Books * The Book of the Shadowlands (3006) * Bearers of Jade: The Second Book of the Shadowlands (3019) * The Complete Exotic Arms Guide (3040) * Fortunes and Winds (3109) * Gamemaster's Pack (3002) - "The Hare Clan" * Gamemaster's Pack (3002) - "The Silence Within Sound" * Game Master's Survival Guide (3015) * Legend of the Five Rings Live-Action Role Playing (3041) * The Merchant's Guide to Rokugan (3023) * Minmura: The Village of Promises (4010) * Unexpected Allies (3018) * Walking the Way (3011) * The Way of Shadow (3013) * Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition (3202) * The Art Of The Duel (3203) * Emerald Empire: The Legend of Five Rings Companion (3204) * Prayers and Treasures (3206) d20 Books * Dungeons & Dragons: Oriental Adventures * Rokugan (3103) * Creatures of Rokugan (3104) * Magic of Rokugan (3105) Clan War Books Core Books Scenarios * Desperate Journey (CW 1001) Category:RPG Meta